


Birthday Kisses

by Marveljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Katie can't wait for her birthday kiss.





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for friend Katie!!! Love you boo

Dean pushes open the bedroom door carefully, not wanting to wake his sleeping girlfriend. Would be a shame if she woke up without him there to give her good morning and birthday kisses. 

He sets the plate of breakfast foods down on the bedside table and sits down next to her. Katie is sprawled on her back, one arm bent behind her head and the other stretched out to his side of the bed. The sheet is pulled up, just covering her bra. Her long brown hair fans out on the pillow behind her head, and Dean can't help but brush his fingers through it. It's always so soft. 

She makes a soft sigh and Dean leans down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She sighs again, and so he kisses her again, til she starts waking up. 

"Morning, sleepy head." Dean smiles. "Happy birthday." 

Katie grumbles halfheartedly and rolls over, burying her face in the pillows. "S'my fucking birthday. Can sleep in f'I wanna." 

Dean chuckles and strokes her hair. "I guess I'll have to eat all the pancakes and bacon I made." 

Katie turns her head and peeks up at him. "You made me food?" 

"Course I did, sweetheart." 

She smiles and rolls onto her back with a yawn. "Can I have my birthday kiss before I eat?" 

Dean smirks and leans down and kisses her again, and this time she actively participates, curling her fingers in his hair and licking into his mouth. 

Dean groans softly as they pull away and kisses down her neck, pushing the sheet down as he goes. Katie sigs softly and slips her hands down to grip his bare shoulders. He's only in his boxers, and she licks her lips as she stares down at him through halflidded eyes. There's a visible bulge in his boxers and she can't wait to have it inside her later. 

Dean kisses down her long, supple and slim body, pausing to look up at her when he reaches the waistband of her panties. She meets his heated gaze as he starts dragging her panties down, exposing her center. 

"Damn, baby." Dean rumbles hungrily, staring at her. "Already wet." Her pussy twitches at his sexy voice and he moans, leaning in for a long, slow lick. 

Katie shudders. "Was dreaming about you." She murmurs. "You always give the best birthday kisses, and I always look forward to it." She tugs lightly at his hair, guiding him closer to her pussy. 

"Well I won't make you wait any longer." Dean moans huskily and settles his hands on her spread thighs as he presses a wet, openmouthed kiss to her clit. Her head falls back and he sucks just the slightest bit. 

Her breathing gets heavier as he moves down, sliding his tongue into her channel. Dean speeds up, alternating between long licks over her clit and quick sucks that make her shudder and moan. 

The unpredictable rhythm pulls her close to the edge and Katie brings a hand up to shove her bra to the side and pinch her nipple. She moans and tosses her head back with a gasp at the light nibble to her clit. "Fuck, let me come." She begs breathlessly, lifting her head to stare pleadingly down at him. 

Dean grins up at her as he blows teasingly on her damp flesh before diving in and clamping his lips around her clit, sucking hard as he flicks his tongue against it. 

Katie drops her head back and comes with a loud cry, back arching as she rises up off the bed with pleasure. 

Dean moans as he stares up at his gorgeous girlfriend in the throes of her orgasm. He can't help but reach down to rub himself and he comes a moment later, groaning against her quivering pussy. 

Katie gasps and tugs him away gently, too sensitive for more. "God." She gasps, chest heaving. "I always forget how good it is." 

Dean rests his head on her thigh, panting a little. After a few minutes they sit up. 

Katie fixes her bra and Dean changes his boxers, and then they cuddle up against the headboard to eat their still warm breakfast. She curls up in his lap and he kisses her forehead, draping an arm her waist. 

"Love you." Katie mumbles, licking Deans fingers as he feeds her a piece of bacon. 

Dean presses a lingering kiss to her cheek. 

"Gonna be my daddy later?" 

Dean smirks and smacks her thigh lightly. "Be a good girl and I just might." 

She pouts. "Don't tease the birthday girl, hot stuff."

Dean chuckles and then hisses softly as she pinches his nipple. "Fine, jeez, don't play dirty." He gasps breathlessly. 

Katie smirks and releases his now hard nipple. "Be good to me and I won't." 

Dean rolls his eyes. "Fucking pain in my ass. Why do I keep you around?" 

Katie rolls her eyes and giggles. "Because you love me. You know you'd die without me." 

Deans smile softens. That's probably true. "I love you." He says softly, ducking down to press a kiss to her neck. 

"I know." She murmurs, shifting on his lap. She sets the food aside and leans over to grab a condom. "Want you in me." 

Dean gulps a little at how fast he gets hard. "Yes ma'am." He says huskily. 

Katie grins. Marathon sex is the best way to spend a birthday, especially after kisses.


End file.
